Second Chance
by Jobuscus
Summary: A reboot of my original story. This is a story about a pessimistic teenage brony, who is very sick of the life he lives. Rated T for future romance.
1. Prologue

**-Chapter 0: Prologue**

I feel like at this point I've lost faith in my own race.

People are always angry and bitter, half the time you can't bother a person for the time of day without them biting at your neck. "Why do you need the time? Can't you see I'm busy?"

You don't look busy to me. All you ever do is keep your face buried in an I-pod or any overly expensive cell phone your family could afford. God forbid you focus on school for once. It's a miracle half the people even made it to High School.

Enough about that, a little about me, just so you don't feel clueless about me.

My names Joe, I am 17, and I go to a high school full of pretentious middle class teens, who for some reason wish they were underprivileged people, screwing up their lives with drug use and expensive clothes, all the while complaining about how they never have enough money to throw around

I have blonde hair, blue eyes, and I'm a bookworm, I spend a lot of time reading, learning... Proving people wrong. I didn't have to prove anything to myself, I only had to better myself and PROVE myself to everyone.

_"So much negativity."_

For a long while, I'd wondered why things always had to be negative. I was technically an only child, I had plenty of time to myself, seeing as my family was separated.

I guess I was lonely.

_"Why is he so lonely?"_

There it was again, a soft soothing voice.

I thought I was crazy, hearing so many voices, but I just thought this sounded so real. I really didn't know what to think, everyday was a blur together. School, home, sleep, repeat.

***In a Separate Universe***

_"Can we help him yet?" the younger voice asked._

_"Yes sister, tonight we will give him the choice." This voice came from a more mature speaker. _

_The same speaker that Joe had been hearing._

***Back in Reality***

As always, the same routine, school ,home, sleep, repeat.

At least I thought it was, this delicate balance of mine got interrupted somewhere between school and believing I was still sane. Seeing a glowing orb in your bedroom leads to mixed thought wouldn't you say? I mean, I was going to sleep, I open the door and BANG this thing is here. My delicate schedule out the window.

"_Hello there Joe."_

"Are you talking?" I stammered.

"_But of course, what else would you expect" The voice replied._

"I…uh…" I was at a complete loss for words, but wouldn't everyone be?

"_Of course, I wouldn't expect you to not be surprised… listen to me carefully, I have an offer for you."_

"How about you offer me an explanation." I could put up a face, but I really (to my dismay) had no leverage here at all. I had no way of knowing what was going to happen.

"_In due time, you will get your answer, for now, only a question… would you like a second chance?"_

"A second chance at what?"

"_At life… A new beginning."_

"I'm very happy how life is now thank you…" I lied, but I needed to now more.

"_I know that isn't true Joe, your species is a cesspool of anger" it replied._

She sounded angry… did I say she? It's an orb…

"How do you know so much? I can't figure it out." I replied.

"_I know many things, but have you remembered my question?"_

Of course I did, a second chance at life… What would I do, I have a family…friends…

"_A boring daily routine" I thought_

"What will happen to me? And everything else?"

"_I like that you care, nothing will change. This world will stay in limbo, and if you want your other life back, you may have it."_

This offer was almost too generous to refuse… a free ticket to a new life.

Nothing to lose.

"I will"

"_I thought you might… hold on your saddle."_

"Saddle?"

"_err pants…what interesting things."_

And in the most glorious flash of light, the life I once knew was over.


	2. Chapter 1

_**-Quick Side note, I read the reviews I received, but I had this chapter finished at the same time I posted the first. I love the criticism and please keep it coming.-**_

**-Chapter 1: The Start of Something New**

I came to, in what I thought was maybe a few hours later. I was to say the very least dizzy. My memory was fuzzy, it happened so fast… the light, and then dark.

Where am I?

Why didn't I think of this earlier… Where was I? It was bright and colorful. Very cheery.

"_This isn't anything like where I live" I thought to myself._

So many trees, flowers and animals…and no one to be seen.

I was tired, I rubbed my hands against my eyes… except they weren't my hands.

They were my hooves.

Hooves? You've got to be kidding me. New life, she wasn't kidding. I'll have to get used to all of this.

***A few embarrassing hours of stumbling about later***

I never would have guessed walking on all fours would be so hard… being a pony wasn't so easy, and being a unicorn was even harder, I nearly blasted a whole in my hoof with a magic blast. At this point I had a lot of work ahead of me.

"_Are you having fun?"_

It was the same voice as before…but I knew exactly who it was now.

"Yes I am…Celestia."

"_Bravo… How do you like it, I thought you'd enjoy this form" She replied._

She was right, I was having a lot of fun. I didn't look half bad either, I'd taken a peak at myself in a stream I found nearby. I was a pretty large stallion, sleek light blue coat, and a dark blonde mane. I looked a lot like Derpy, but my mane was darker, and my eyes blue…and not so crooked.

"It suits me, I like it."

"_You'll have plenty of time to get acquainted with it, Twilight Sparkle will be here to see you soon. She doesn't know about it yet."_

"Wait, why doesn't she know?" I wasn't so sure surprising someone with my sudden appearance would go well…

"_A learning lesson for the both of you…Tell her nothing of your past."_

"Wha? Why not?"

"_Nopony needs the worry of an outsider here… you would be welcomed either way, but this secrecy is better for all." She replied_

"umm… nopony?"

"_You will learn, have fun Joe"_

I knew that was the end of the conversation, I didn't bother trying to communicate with Celestia. I decided it would be a good idea to just wait patiently for Twilight to show up. Turns out I didn't have to wait long. It wasn't another 5 minutes before I heard someone…err somepony walking up.

It was a purple colored unicorn pony, She had a purple mane with lighter streaks in it, her tail matched. She also had mark on her flank, of several stars and a larger one in the middle. She was gorgeous…

Wait no, she was a pony… I'm not a pony…well not until recently.

She noticed me and slowly walked backward trying to go away…

"Wait." I said "You wouldn't happen to be Twilight Sparkle would you?"

She had a very… scared expression on her face. Did I say something wrong?

"How do you know me?" She didn't sound very calm.

"I uh, well Celestia told me to wait for you…" She cut me off mid sentence.

"CELESTIA SENT YOU? Well why would she do that, she hadn't told me…" She rambled on a minute, then stopped and looked at me quizzically.

We stared at each other for a small while… Her purple eyes were so bright…so…

Gah, weird thoughts again.

She began again "Well if Celestia sent you, you must be important… That's an uhhh, interesting Cutie Mark."

It was… well I thought so anyway. I wasn't anything special, besides a book with a star on the cover… Very similar to the star on Twilights flank. Must be a coincidence.

"Yea, I read a lot."

"What's your favorite book?" She asked.

I Didn't know anything about the books here in Equestria… well except for a few.

"I like the uh, DangerDoo series…"

"Oh really? I have the whole set… ooh I should take you to the library in Ponyville"

"Sounds like a plan, lead the way."

Along the way I couldn't help but wonder exactly how I'd be treated there… If a complete stranger had readily accepted me, I'm sure they'll like me. I liked Twilight, she had the same interests that I did. She was so nice to me, even as soon as she met me.

This won't be so bad, at least I won't be stuck with the same boring routine.


	3. Chapter 2

_**I Am SO sorry for the VERY late upload everypony, please forgive me and I'll try my best to keep uploads a little closer together.**_

* * *

**-Chapter 2: I'm a Pony, Ponies are cool**

Along the way, Twilight told me a bit about the town called "Ponyville". It is a small and cheerful town, where everypony knows each other and get along just fine.

Anything like this would be completely unheard of on earth.

She told me that I would love to meet everypony there, and they'd all be happy to help somepony new to town.

***At Ponyville***

The town was so colorful and bright… a sharp contrast to any place in my home town, the buildings were painted bright colors and everything was kept in perfect condition. You could watch everypony just smile as they walked along to do their business, buying apples, flowers, having nice lunches with their friends.

It was so peaceful…

And then I suddenly heard something rushing toward me… It was fast, and before I knew it I was on my back looking up at a smiling pink pony with a huge puffy mane.

Why do I smell cotton candy?

"My name is Pinkie Pie… what's yours huh?" she asked.

"I'm uhh…. Joe" I stammered. "Could you remove *cough* your hoof from my chest, it's getting hard to….*Wheeze*breathe".

"OHMAIGOSHIAMSOSORRY!" she squeaked "I just get so excited when I see somepony new in town."

"It's alright." I answered "So anyway I have to…" I was cut off when she said

"I have to throw you a party, since you're a new pony *GASP* I have to go prepare."

And in a cloud of dirt dust, she was gone. That was probably the weirdest person…err pony I've ever met.

I had to ask "So Twilight, is she a friend of yours?"

"Are you kidding? Pinkie Pie is everyponies friend… I can't imagine a reason why somepony wouldn't like her"

I couldn't help but point out the obvious "Well she certainly is friendly… what with all the crushing of my lungs, and the tackling sure was fun"

"Oh don't be upset with her, she's just really excited to meet somepony new"

As we continued to walk to the Library, I noticed a few buildings that were a bit more decorated than the rest, I assumed they were stores of some kind. When I asked Twilight, she told me that the carousel looking one was a designer clothes store run by her friend Rarity, and the other one decorated with sweets and cookies was Sugarcube Corner, where Pinkie Pie worked… she also told me about a weird rumor about what Pinkie uses in her cupcakes to make them so tasty, I wasn't really listening too well…

That's because what caught my attention was a tree…

"That tree is a house?"

"Yes Joe, and that flower is yellow" she said smartly "…It also happens to be the library"

"Well pardon me, but where I'm from, we don't usually live in trees…or use them as libraries"

"Well then you certainly come from a weird place in my opinion." She continued "How about we go inside, Rainbow Dash has rain scheduled in a few minutes"

"You can't schedule the weather." I muttered under my breath

Gladly, she didn't hear me, because I was completely wrong, it did in fact start raining a few minutes after we entered the house, which as a side note, was a lot larger on inside than it looked. She quickly led me to the basement, then to another smaller room in the basement which had, What I assume was a standard bedroom…a bed, and a light…nothing else.

"Anything else?" I asked "and also, where's the bathroom, I need to…uh…use it?" this is embarrassing and degrading asking where the bathroom is at 17.

Her reply was going to make this even more embarrassing and even more degrading…

"Well, you can have a table and lamp to read with…if you want." What she next is what I was afraid of. "And what exactly is a bathroom, we mostly just use the lawns or an empty plot of land."

I replied back "So…to…go to the bathroom, I walk outside…and just go?"

"NO, that's gross..well I mean yes, but please not on the porch"

I laughed "Of course I won't, how could you think I would" and then I walked out the door to take the most awkward dump of my life.

While I wandered around trying to situate myself to finally release my bowels, I noticed that no pony gave me a second look, and while I looked around I could see other Ponies doing the same thing I was. Walking out the door, and doing their "business"… and some of them were even chatting…

My god this is confusing, everyone being so friendly even while I see them shitting themselves and urinating in the middle of their conversations. So I finally just stood, and finished what I came out to do.

I took my first big boy poopie as a pony.


End file.
